This invention pertains to and is concerned with a vertical convection heat dissipater tower wherein heat exchange coils filled with refrigerant fluid are disposed within the tower. The exchange coils allow a gradual transfer of heat from the refrigerant fluid to a cooling fluid contained within the tower. The tower of this invention is primarily intended for utilization with commercial and residential air conditioning systems, but also has application in heat pumps. The construction arrangement of the tower utilizes the natural heat transfer principle of convection, and specifically, the phenomenon known as "stacking".